


В объятиях смерти

by Anatta707



Category: Chandragupta Maurya (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatta707/pseuds/Anatta707
Summary: После падения Чандрагупты в водопад Дхана Нанд усомнился в его гибели и приказал аматье Ракшасу разыскать своего пропавшего раба.1) Альтернативный взгляд на события сериала, где истинное зло находится совсем не там, где все привыкли его видеть. 2) Учитывая эпизоды со змеёй и связыванием (в 46-47 сериях), а также рассуждения Чанакьи о том, что сломать Чандрагупту можно, воздействуя на его сердце, у автора есть все основания строить наихудшие предположения о методах, которыми "уважаемый ачарья" привык добиваться своих целей. 3) События в фанфике происходят не через двенадцать, а через четырнадцать лет после уничтожения Пиппаливана. 4) Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	В объятиях смерти

Из мрака, окутавшего весь мир, на него смотрели тысячи змеиных глаз, вспыхивавших оттенками изумрудного и золотого. Сотни тысяч змей, сплетённых в единый клубок, забираясь по его ногам, скользя по груди и плечам, обвивались вокруг шеи, трогали раздвоенными языками щёки, шипели в уши: «Месссть, месссть… Ты обязан отмссстить, Чандрагупта».

Образ умирающего отца в окровавленных доспехах и изувеченного главнокомандующего Матсальдева мелькал перед ним…

Откуда-то издали доносился звук мерно капающей воды и негромкий перестук барабанов. Змеи нашёптывали ему что-то о справедливости и свободе, раскачиваясь в такт далёкому барабанному ритму, и все эти звуки, сливаясь вместе, напоминали ритуальное пение мантр.

_«Отомсссти… Отомсссти»._

Из темноты гордым шагом выступала женская фигура в богатой одежде, расшитой драгоценностями. Пышную высокую причёску женщины украшала золотая тиара. Тонкие пряди, струящиеся по плечам, обрамляли нежное, как лилия, лицо. Только глаза прелестной дэви горели безумным огнём ненависти.

— Душе моего мужа не будет покоя, пока ты не отомстишь! Давай, отомсти, Чандрагупта! За смерть царя Пиппаливана, за все мои унижения! Ты обязан.

— Я обязан, — бездумно повторял он.

Голова бессильно падала на грудь, и он обвисал на удерживающих его верёвках. Женщина подходила ближе, откидывая за спину длинный край уттарьи. Уверенно поднимала его голову и заглядывала ему в глаза.

— Клянёшься?

Ему почему-то было страшно смотреть на неё, хоть он и помнил, что Мура — его мать. Она ведь сама призналась! Она рассказала ему о том, какой жуткой смертью умер его отец. Не от раны — от яда.

— Клянусь.

Голова снова падала вниз, и он видел под собой разверзшуюся пропасть, где горел огонь нижних миров. Вне сомнений, его туда сбросят, если он откажется от мести. Но он и не собирается отказываться! Он ненавидит всей душой этого грешника, этого убийцу — царя Магадхи! О, как только его освободят от уз, он сам помчится вперёд быстрее ветра, чтобы свершить мщение! Он напрягся, силы снова влились в мышцы. Чандрагупта вскинул голову, натянул верёвки и зарычал, как лев в клетке. Правда, самому себе он в этот миг показался не настоящим львом, а механической восковой куклой, присланной однажды во дворец императора Дхана Нанда, которую не представляло труда расплавить раскалённым прутом*. Но эта мысль ушла так же скоро, как и возникла.

Вместо неё появилось нечто другое. Он почему-то увидел устремленные на него сияющие глаза Нанды, его улыбку, вспомнил прикосновения пальцев к своим волосам… Захотелось выть, кричать, биться головой о стволы кипарисов! Он любил этого мерзкого предателя, этого лживого, жестокого царя! Он в самом деле успел его полюбить… Больше, чем следовало. Слишком сильно.

_Нет, теперь — только месть._

— Ты должен пылать внутри, но сдерживаться снаружи, — зазвучал над его ухом знакомый спокойный голос ачарьи Чанакьи. — Пока ты не научишься контролировать свой гнев, ты никуда не уйдёшь!

— Но я должен отомстить!!! Я обязан!!! — он рвал верёвки, стирая запястья и щиколотки в кровь.

Чанакья делал глазами знак Бхайраву, и тот плескал на Чандру ледяной водой. Это ненадолго отрезвляло ум. Ему подносили терпко пахнущий горячий напиток с лёгкой горчинкой, проступающей даже сквозь приторную сладость подмешанного мёда.

— Пей.

Он не мог отказываться — слишком велика была жажда, и он пил. Змеиное шипение, звук барабанов, мерное капанье воды возвращались.

— Я отомщу… Раздавлю его… Сделаю бессильным… Уничтожу его династию…

— Да, — быстро соглашался гуру Чанакья, и его голос на удивление гармонично вплетался в змеиное шипение, — но не сразу. Не сейчас. Научись быть водой и пламенем одновременно. Только тогда я признаю, что ты стал идеальным воином…

— Я стану.

— И сделаешь всё, как я скажу?

— Да, ачарья.

— Хорошо. Скоро я освобожу тебя.

Раздавались удаляющиеся шаги, а потом его слуха касались невесомые, как лёгкий летний ветерок, слова:

— Он готов. А столько упрямился! Вы, наконец, сломали его, учитель?

Короткое, почти неуловимое «да», сказанное в ответ, тут же изглаживалось из его памяти, и ум заполняли змеи, теснящиеся чёрным, распухающим клубком. От них было никуда не деться, они впивались в мозг и сердце, отравляли кровь. И шипели лишь одно: «Месссть, месссть… Отомсссти, Чандрагупта».

***

Дхана Нанд подскочил на постели, задыхаясь. Сердце колотилось так, как никогда не билось даже во время жаркой схватки с врагами. По щеке тянулась тонкая, влажная дорожка оброненной во сне слезы, волосы спутались, а дхоти из золотисто-чёрного шёлка, в которых он улёгся спать, противно облепили ноги… Проклятие, опять тот же сон! Тяжёлый, мучительный, постыдный…

_И жуткий в финале._

Горячие смуглые бёдра опускаются на него сверху, он чувствует невыразимую негу и сладкую мягкость, приправленную щепоткой горечи. Откидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы по-хозяйски оглаживают его грудь и плечи, запутывают длинные иссиня-чёрные локоны, разметавшиеся по постели. Движения ночного гостя, забредшего в его опочивальню, из медленных и плавных становятся всё более решительными и скорыми. Дхана Нанд слышит срывающиеся стоны из-под серой плотной накидки, скрывающей голову пришедшего, а потом грубая ткань сползает, и в свете луны, выходящей из-за туч и щедро заливающей опочивальню, он видит знакомое лицо. Глаза юноши, оседлавшего его, как смелый всадник пойманного с трудом дикого скакуна, полузакрыты, губы раскраснелись и увлажнились.

Ощущая себя беспомощным и разомлевшим от наслаждения, Дхана Нанд протягивает к нему руки и гладит его прекрасное лицо, шепча какой-то стыдный бред, который страшно повторить наяву и вслух.

— Дхана-ааа, — стонет юноша в ответ на его ласки, выгибаясь всем телом, словно лук из арчи**.

Его движения уже такие быстрые, почти не уловить взглядом. Бёдра вздымаются и опускаются так часто, как мелькают крылья зимородка. Наслаждение растёт, и тело отдаётся запретной радости… Браслет-оберег, свисающий с шеи на длинном шнурке, ярко сверкает в лучах луны.

_Нет-нет… Его луна не на небе, а с ним._

— Дхана-ааа…

Невозможно выдержать. Как две реки во время паводка, они выходят из русла, затапливая собой берега. Чандрагупта тяжело дышит, склоняясь над ним, и браслет-оберег задевает губы Дхана Нанда. Сам не зная зачем, царь Магадхи стискивает украшение зубами, видя довольную улыбку на лице юноши. Чандрагупта осторожно отводит браслет в сторону и накрывает губы императора своими, заставляя ответить на поцелуй.

— Я победил, — шепчет он, ложась на грудь своего царственного любовника и крепко обнимая его. — А ты сдался. Не так ли?

— Да. Твоё сражение и твоя победа, — отвечает ему Дхана Нанд со смехом.

— Значит, теперь я — твой махарадж? — с хитринкой в голосе спрашивает Чандрагупта.

— Ты Бог богов. Как Махадэв на Кайласе.

Чандрагупта смеётся, потом резко умолкает. В его лице что-то неуловимо меняется. Теперь его глаза холодны и полны ненависти. Вдруг откуда-то из-под сброшенной на кровать уттарьи юноша достаёт тонкое лезвие, которым обычно бреют волосы. Размахивается, вероломно целя ниже пояса…

_— Я сделаю тебя бессильным!_

За мгновение до удара Дхана Нанд подскакивает на постели, хватая ртом воздух и в ужасе бормоча под нос:

— Почему… Почему я снова это вижу? Зачем его образ преследует меня, если Чандрагупты, скорее всего, давно нет в живых? А если он жив, то, значит, воспользовался историей с водопадом, чтобы сбежать, исчезнуть, предать меня! Тогда зачем думать о нём каждую ночь? Он не заслуживает того! Какой я глупец… Нарушил данное отцу обещание, забыв его советы! Нельзя было поступать так опрометчиво.

Но сердце ныло, саднило, разрывалось на части вопреки уверениям в том, что волноваться и сожалеть не о чем.

«У тебя нет друзей, только союзники, — часто повторял отец. — Но даже эти союзники в любой момент могут ударить в спину. Нашу династию ненавидят, и причина в том, что мы не кшатрии, а шудры, благодаря своей смелости и удачливости занявшие царский трон. Да, кровью, но иначе престолы и не завоёвывают. Помни, сынок, если ты покажешь врагам хоть каплю слабости, тебя сотрут в порошок. Сделай так, чтобы ненавидели и боялись, только так ты сохранишь трон. А ты обязан его передать своему наследнику, иначе все твои предки, чьи души взирают на тебя из других миров, проклянут тебя. Не верь никому, даже родным братьям. Не подпускай к себе близко ни одной живой души, иначе однажды ты пожалеешь. А тот, кто сумеет глубже всех проникнуть в твоё сердце, однажды предаст и убьёт тебя».

Дхана Нанд так и вёл себя всё время: полностью не доверял никому. Даже няне и аматье Ракшасу, хотя они были допущены ближе всех, но в своё сердце он и их не впускал, помня давний наказ императора Махападмы. Не много времени прошло, и он осознал, как был прав отец! Придворным от него нужно было лишь золото и возможность урвать себе частицу царского расположения. За его любовь боролись все, но Дхана Нанд не любил никого.

Единственным лучом света, источником радости для него являлась младшая сестра Дурдхара, а в последнее время и ещё и тот, у кого были такие сияющие глаза и прекрасные волосы, кто так восхищал его своей сообразительностью и способностью выкручиваться из любых отчаянных ситуаций. Тот, кого он подпустил к самым дверям сердца, почти открыв их, и сам осознал это лишь недавно, когда парень внезапно исчез, а теперь с завидным упорством являлся к нему во сне. Он приходил бесплотной тенью в его воображение, чтобы подарить греховную радость… _А потом лишить мужской силы!_

«Да что со мной происходит? Как можно получать удовольствие от таких снов? Наверное, я болен», — Дхана Нанд с отвращением сбросил влажные дхоти на пол, беря чистые и начиная переодеваться.

Внезапно в его покои влетел взволнованный первый советник. С некоторым удивлением взглянув на своего господина, меняющего одежды посреди ночи, Ракшас выпалил:

— Вы были правы, самрадж***! Он всё-таки жив! Правда, едва-едва… Над ним много измывались. Мои шпионы наконец нашли его.

— Кого? — сердце встрепенулось от внезапной надежды.

Дхана Нанд уже знал ответ раньше, чем его услышал:

— Вашего Чандрагупту.

— Где он?!

_«Жив… Неужели правда жив?!»_

— В лесу, неподалёку от берега Марудвати. Его много дней держали привязанным к старому кипарису. Те брамины, сидевшие рядом и сторожившие его, убиты в схватке с нашими людьми. Но и из наших шпионов назад вернулся всего один, сильно раненый…

— Где Чандрагупта?!

— Всё ещё там, с одним из моих телохранителей. Он обессилен, не может двигаться, почти не понимает, что с ним случилось. Я возьму с собой больше людей, ещё одну лошадь, и привезу его.

— Я с тобой!

Ракшас клялся, что справится в одиночку, но Дхана Нанд приказал седлать коня и поехал вместе с ним. В ашрам гуру Чанакьи, расположенный на берегу реки Марудвати, они ворвались, словно беспощадные дасью, замыслившие ночной разбой.

Оттолкнув Ракшаса в сторону, Дхана Нанд сорвал и швырнул оземь сплетённую из травы циновку, загораживавшую вход. Внутри хижины заметались и закричали юные ученики, кто-то, судя по звуку, разбил глиняный сосуд.

— Что здесь творится?! — прорезался сквозь суету и панику спокойный голос Чанакьи. — Кто посмел нарушить уединение браминов?!

— Я, — с вызовом отозвался царь Магадхи.

— И я!!! — прорычал Ракшас, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой гнев.

Вспыхнули лампады, освещая растерянные, бледные лица учеников, столпившихся посреди скромного жилища отшельника. Впереди этой толпы стоял невозмутимый Чанакья, держа в руке чёрный посох, с которым никогда не расставался.

— Что царь забыл здесь? — спросил ачарья, ничуть не испугавшись вторжения.

— Я пришёл сказать тебе: если ты способен драться, тогда сражайся! — Дхана Нанд кинул под ноги отшельнику меч. — Защищай свою жизнь.

— Брамины не сражаются, неужели не знаешь? — всё тем же ровным тоном отвечал Чанакья.

— Они избегают честного поединка, но при том считают допустимым издеваться над беззащитными?

— И над кем я издевался?

Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Дхана Нанд резко, жёстко отозвался, выплёвывая слова по одному:

— Мои шпионы нашли место, где ты прятал Чандрагупту, похитив его после истории с якобы утоплением в водопаде. То, что ты сделал с ним за прошедшие две луны… — ноздри императора Магадхи затрепетали. — За это ты ответишь, брамин! Твой ашрам в скором времени сровняют с землёй, попомни моё слово. Так что если хочешь жить — убирайся обратно в Таксилу!

Он поднял меч, развернулся и пошёл к выходу, предварительно в бессильном гневе ткнув остриём в один из мешков, стоявших у стены. Изнутри желтовато-коричневой струйкой посыпалась грубо смолотая мука.

— Ты будешь проклят, Нанда, — услышал он насмешливый голос Чанакьи, прозвучавший за его спиной. — Ты уже проклят!

— Заткни свой рот!!! — внезапно рявкнул Ракшас. — Ещё одно слово, и я забуду, что сам брамин! Мой меч отрубит твою голову, полную лжи и лицемерия!

Чанакья лишь спокойно смотрел, как они уходили. На лице его играла злорадная улыбка.

— Что мы теперь будем делать, учитель? — трепеща от страха, спросил Бхайрав.

— Просто подождём, — тонко улыбнулся Чанакья. — Думаю, Чандрагупта готов. Он всё сделает за нас.

Однако Чанакья ошибся: Чандрагупта был не готов, несмотря на то, что его рассудок, бесспорно, повис на очень тонкой нити между миром яви и миром теней.

***

— Я отомщу! Я уничтожу тебя, гнусный, грязный, извращённый убийца!!! — подскочив на постели, Чандрагупта бросается на Дхана Нанда, пытаясь вцепиться ему в глотку.

— Да-да, отомстишь. Завтра, — император осторожно ловит его запястья и отводит в сторону, не давая сломать себе шею. — А сейчас поспи немного. Ты очень устал.

«Скорее бы подействовало целебное питьё, которое дал ему Ракшас! Иначе мне долго не выдержать», — проносится в мыслях.

— Я снесу голову с твоих плеч!!! Я заставлю тебя жрать землю!!! — неистовствует юный воин. — Ты потеряешь свой трон, уважение подданных!!!

— Всё потеряю, всё отдам тебе, — на удивление беспечно соглашается Дхана Нанд. — Только успокойся. И даже Дурдхару получишь. Она вот с меня слово взяла: если найду тебя, то поженю вас. Представляешь, внезапно призналась в своих чувствах, когда ты пропал, — император почему-то вздохнул, сокрушённо покачав головой. — Но об этом мы поговорим завтра. А сегодня — ложись. Жених из тебя в таком состоянии малопривлекательный получится, а я не могу этого допустить.

Дхана Нанд обхватывает сопротивляющегося изо всех сил юношу поперёк тела и укладывает на своё ложе, устланное парчой. Вывезти этого упрямца из леса, где ачарья Чанакья весьма своеобразным способом пытался сделать из Чандрагупты живое орудие для убийства правителя Паталипутры, было крайне непросто. Если бы не помощь аматьи, этот юный лев выцарапал бы ему глаза, переломал пальцы и вырвал волосы. А то ещё, чего доброго, убил бы голыми руками в припадке ярости.

Самое простое, что следовало сделать — связать взбунтовавшегося парня. Но как возможно совершить такое, если его и так держали связанным, голодным, в одной набедренной повязке посреди леса много дней, чтобы сломать его душу и заставить пожелать гибели царю, который к нему благоволил? Тот нелюдь в обличье брамина… Интересно, что он внушил мальчишке? Ведь расставались они с Чандрой друзьями, но теперь в глазах юноши горело пламя ненависти. Меньше, чем за две полные луны, всё изменилось до неузнаваемости. Где тёплая улыбка и задорный, ласковый взгляд? Сейчас на Нанду смотрели очи взбесившегося асура, жаждущего крови. Императору захотелось вернуться в ашрам и разнести к бхутам то змеиное гнездо, где гуру выращивал новых предателей, подобных себе, из жителей гор — бхилов, киратов, гондов и кхондов.

Ничего, он успеет отплатить Чанакье за его подлость… Сейчас куда важнее вернуть Чандрагупту в нормальное состояние. Пока всё, на что хватало Дхана Нанда — прижать своим телом изворачивающегося, покрасневшего от натуги парня к постели, не давать ему подняться, и терпеливо ждать, пока подействует зелье, которое с невероятным трудом удалось влить в него Ракшасу. Может, Чандра заснёт, а, проснувшись, опомнится и перестанет требовать мести? Маловероятно, конечно…

***

По дороге до дворца Ракшас хмуро молчал, поглядывая на Чандрагупту, крепко привязанного верёвками к спине Дхана Нанда. Царь сам этого захотел, несмотря на предупреждения аматьи о том, что это худшая из худших затей — ехать всю дорогу в объятиях собственной смерти. Да и везти свою смерть во дворец — не лучшая идея.

— Господин, — наконец заговорил он, — думаю, всё очень скверно. Я вижу неблагоприятные признаки. На него воздействовали ядами животного и растительного происхождения, и когда его разум сдался, ему что-то внушили… Нечто такое, из-за чего он теперь считает вас смертельным врагом, худшим из живущих на земле. Он не помнит своё истинное прошлое, в его голове сейчас крутится совершенно другая жизнь. Непросто будет вернуть его разум обратно. Я знаю эту тактику уничтожения манаса. За три полные луны она способна полностью разрушить рассудок любого человека, сделав из него послушный инструмент в руках того, кто желает использовать его в своей игре. Хоть прошло две луны, не три, и мне горько это говорить, но… Ваш Чандрагупта теперь совсем иной. Он — ручной зверёк Чанакьи. Змея, прикормленная им. И эту змею, несомненно, собирались запустить в ваш дворец, когда она будет полностью готова. Мы сорвали планы Чанакьи, обнаружив юношу немного раньше, но он уже сломлен. Он перестал быть прежним собой. Он порвёт вас в клочья по одному требованию своего нового хозяина. Самрадж…

— Что? — ледяным тоном спросил Дхана Нанд, уже понимая, что ему сейчас скажут. И не ошибся.

— Его уже считают мёртвым, и вас никто не обвинит… Махадэвом прошу, не рискуйте. Убейте его прямо сейчас. Иначе пожалеете.

Дхана Нанд упрямо стиснул зубы и процедил:

— Больше не возвращайся к этому разговору. Никогда.

И гневно ударил коня по бокам, чтобы тот бежал быстрее.

***  
Они вернулись во дворец, где всё сказанное Ракшасом стало немедленно сбываться. Когда его развязали, Чандра выхватил меч, висевший на поясе императора, и попытался воткнуть его в грудь Дхана Нанда с криком:

— Лжец!!! Убийца!!!

Император Магадхи вовремя уклонился, но в него тут же швырнули увесистым камнем, подобранным с земли, едва не попав в голову.

— Это будет продолжаться всегда, — предупредил Ракшас. — Отныне этот парень — постоянная угроза для вас. Если хотите оставить его в живых, прикажите хотя бы бросить в темницу, заковав в кандалы.

— Нет. Помоги отвести Чандрагупту в мои покои. И если ты такой знаток ядов, то, наверное, знаешь какое-нибудь противоядие, чтобы помочь в таких случаях?

— Моё снадобье может и не помочь, если чужая власть над его разумом уже укрепилась…

— Всё равно сделай и принеси. И поторопись! Каждое мгновение на счету.

Ракшас только покачал головой.

— Как прикажете, самрадж, — печально отозвался он.

***

Удерживая Чандрагупту в одном положении уже несколько часов подряд, не позволяя ему подняться с ложа, Дхана Нанд внимательно смотрел в его лицо, пышущее гневом. Потом невольно перевёл взгляд на тонкие юношеские запястья, стёртые до кровоточащих рубцов верёвками, на исцарапанную корой дерева и искусанную муравьями грудь, на некогда изящные лодыжки, теперь безобразно распухшие и похожие на почерневшие ветки старого дерева. Комок подкатил к горлу.

— Я убью его, — выдавил он глухо, имея в виду Чанакью.

— А я — тебя, — прошипел Чандрагупта, сверля его взглядом, полным ненависти.

— За что? — с усталым вздохом спросил Дхана Нанд. — Если я совершил грех против тебя, то хочу знать, какой.

— Я — сын Муры и Чандравардана! Ты убил моего отца! И не притворяйся! Я знаю, что ты устроил в Пиппаливане! Вырезал всех! Лишил меня семьи и детства! По твоей вине меня продали тому, кто промышлял грабежами!

— Ох, Чандра, — руки сами собой невольно разжались, — как же запутали твой ум…

— Не запутали! — бушевал Чандрагупта. — Я помню! Мне было четыре года! Меня силой оторвали от матери! Всё, что от неё осталось на память — вот этот браслет, который я всю жизнь носил на шее, — он ткнул украшение под нос Дхана Нанду. — И я нашёл ту, кому этот браслет принадлежит! Царица Мура — моя мать. А ты… Гнусный убийца, обманом завоевавший Пиппаливан! Тот, кто издевается над моей мамой и унижает её ежедневно!

— Всё ясно, — Дхана Нанд грустно улыбнулся. — Мне тебя не переубедить, конечно. Я никогда не издевался над Мурой. Не знаю, с чего ты это взял. Более того, когда погиб её муж, я предложил ей прибежище в моём дворце, и она согласилась. У неё здесь есть всё, чего её душа желает, и полная свобода передвижения, которую, как вижу, она использует для того, чтобы строить заговоры против меня.

— Она не строит заговоров!

— Нет? Но зачем тогда она пытается убедить тебя в том, что является твоей матерью?

— Она действительно моя мать!

Дхана Нанд вздохнул.

— Скажи, неужели мои шпионы так скверно работают, что за столько лет не нашли бы принца Пиппаливана, окажись тот на самом деле жив? Будь он сыном моего врага, чьё царство я решил вырезать под корень и стереть без следа, я бы выкопал мальчишку из-под земли. Тем более, за столько лет. А ты… Получается, всё это время носил на шее браслет бывшей царицы Пиппаливана, ты так считаешь?

— Да!

— Сам подумай, будь это действительно браслет Муры, и мне, и аматье Ракшасу, конечно же, стало бы известно об этом ещё четырнадцать лет назад… Однако это не её браслет. Желая тебя обмануть, его пририсовали даже на портрет царской семьи, который ты нашёл в Пиппаливане. Я это заметил, когда ты доставил портрет во дворец. Я этому факту тогда очень удивился, теперь же понимаю, зачем всё было сделано. Если бы ты внимательно пригляделся, то заметил бы, что краска вокруг изображения браслета совсем свежая. А если бы ты задумался, как тебе удалось разыскать картину так легко, то понял бы, что этот портрет кто-то нарочно подложил там, куда ты собирался прийти. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы ты его увидел. Поверь, твой драгоценный оберег принадлежит кому-то другому на самом деле, но не Муре. Тебя обманули.

Теперь Чандрагупта выглядел озадаченным. Он уселся на ложе, обхватив колени руками, и задумался.

— А ведь и верно, — пробормотал он. — Пусть в день твоей битвы с Чандраварданом меня тайно увёл из дворца Матсальдев, как говорила Мура, а потом её брат продал меня разбойнику Лубдхаку, но твои шпионы — лучшие в Бхарате. В Магадхе никто не может скрыться незамеченным. А я всё это время жил открыто, ни от кого не прятался, ходил везде… И браслет свой не скрывал! Его видели и мои друзья, и соседи. Да и твоя охрана столько раз проезжала мимо меня, когда я стоял на обочине, глазея на них. Если бы твои люди искали необычного мальчика среди бедняков, не такого, как все, я бы точно попался.

— Правильно мыслишь. Тебя бы уже давно привели ко мне мои шпионы, будь ты принцем того царства. Бедный ребёнок, отирающийся в окрестностях Паталипутры, носящий на шее драгоценный браслет, который явно не по средствам представителям его варны… Ты бы попался в течение первого же года после исчезновения, если бы я действительно поставил перед собой цель найти того принца. А я бы его, несомненно, очень тщательно искал! Но правда в том, что сын царицы Муры давно погиб. Он умер чуть раньше, чем началась война между Пиппаливаном и Магадхой. Пиппаливан собирал против меня армию союзников. Я узнал об этом. Да, я сделал вид, будто испугался и иду заключать мир, а сам напал ночью, спрятав своих людей внутри подаренной Чандравардану золотой статуи, полой внутри. Это была военная хитрость! Но, согласись, на войне врагов не щадят. Против меня тоже применяли хитрости. Меня много раз пыталась убить и отравить исподтишка. Я привык защищаться, поэтому разбил Пиппаливан раньше, чем они собрали бы сильную армию и напали на Магадху, уничтожив меня. Разве я был не прав, принимая ответные меры?

— Но всё равно ты убил моего отца подло…

— Я убил своего противника в честном поединке, и то был не твой отец.

Глаза Чандрагупты выглядели тёмными, как ночь, окружавшая дворец.

— Ты покрыл лезвие меча ядом, — глухо возразил юноша.

— Не я, а Матсальдев, главнокомандующий Чандравардана. Пока мы сражались, он подкрался сзади и пытался ударить меня отравленным мечом, чтобы помочь своему царю, но я вовремя увернулся, и он случайно зацепил своего господина… Царь Пиппаливана умер от отравленного меча, но ударил его не я.

— Лжёшь.

— Нисколько.

— Хорошо. А как же убитый тобой Вирабхадра, которого Мура пыталась выдать за своего сына, чтобы защитить меня?!

— Как думаешь, должен ли царь спокойно терпеть, если на его глазах кто-то строит заговоры и призывает восстать против него? Я должен помиловать зачинщиков преступления? На моих глазах Вирабхадра и Мура пытались заставить тебя примкнуть к заговору против меня. И я должен был, по-твоему, простить их, расцеловать, дать золота и отпустить восвояси? Или погрозить пальцем и сказать: «Вирабхадра, так делать нехорошо!»? В любом случае — теперь я сожалею. Слишком поздно я осознал, что всё это было представлением специально для тебя, чтобы продемонстрировать мою жестокость. Но я и не говорил никогда, будто добр. Добрые цари, как правило, не выживают, как и беззубые тигры. А я не могу позволить себе роскошь не иметь зубов. Я защищаю своё государство от разбойников, заговорщиков, подлецов, иноземных захватчиков. Мне приходится быть жестоким.

— Тогда почему бы не выгнать Селевка? Он враг всей Бхараты! Гуру Чанакья просил тебя об этом, а ты отказался!

— Я не люблю, когда кто-то указывает мне, что я должен делать. Я выгоню Селевка. Кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь терпеть его вечно? Разумеется, для Чанакьи это был ещё один повод настроить тебя против меня, рассказав о том, что я отказался вести с Селевком войну. Но врага надо изучить хорошо, подготовиться и лишь потом нападать. Дай мне ещё немного времени, и я изгоню этого прихвостня македонцев вон! Я уже почти готов. Подготовился за столько лет.

Во взгляде Чандры вдруг появилось нечто новое. Некий светлый проблеск посреди туч боли, отчаяния и злобы.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — неуверенно начал он, спотыкаясь на словах, — что я заблуждаюсь, и на самом деле меня обманули? Насчёт моей матери, смерти отца, войны в Пиппаливане? Насчёт Селевка?

— Не совсем обманули. Многие события тебе представили в искажённом свете, только и всего. Хотя насчёт того, что ты — принц и сын Муры, да, обманули.

— Но погоди! — Чандрагупта снова рассвирепел. — Я же помню! Я вспомнил лицо отца, главнокомандующего Матсальдева, мамы… Я знал их в детстве! Я вспомнил, как мама делала ладду и кормила меня, как я играл на площади перед дворцом…

— Вспомнил или тебе _помогли вспомнить_? Что тебя заставили сделать перед тем, как твоё прошлое ожило перед тобой? Когда именно это случилось? Не после ли того, как сначала Чанакья заставил тебя сходить в Пиппаливан, а потом ты искупался в водопаде и отведал его напитков, пребывая связанным в лесу?

Чандрагупта застыл на месте, задумавшись.

— Вспомни всё, что заставлял тебя делать Чанакья перед тем, как к тебе вернулась память о детских годах.

— Меня поили… Горькими настойками с подмешанным мёдом. А когда я только-только выбрался из водопада, царица Мура призналась, что она — моя мать. Мне не показалось, что она лжёт. Она рыдала на моей груди…

— Разумеется, ты поверил! Ты был вымотан до предела после путешествия в Пиппаливан, потом тебе пришлось разыграть собственную гибель по требованию Чанакьи, окунувшись в ледяную воду, после чего тебе — якобы для того, чтобы ты согрелся, — дали настойку на травах, вызывающих иллюзии… Такое было? Я угадал?

Чандрагупта кивнул.

— Тогда чему ты удивляешься? Внуши тебе кто-нибудь в тот момент, что ты — сын Чанакьи, ты бы тоже поверил. Влияние яда на ослабевшее тело усиливается многократно, поэтому твой разум сдался почти без борьбы. А сейчас хорошо подумай и скажи: почему Мура не призналась, что она — твоя мать, сразу после того, как ты появился во дворце?

— Ей запретил учитель, чтобы я своим гневом не выдал себя.

— И она послушалась? Получается, Мура делает не то, что велит ей сердце, а то, что приказывает какой-то чужеземный брамин из Таксилы? Отправить Вирабхадру на верную смерть, намеренно выставив его заговорщиком передо мной, чтобы ты увидел, как я его убью… Думаешь, это правильно? Пожертвовать всецело доверявшим ему парнем, лишь бы очернить меня — это поступок уважаемого мудреца? С какой целью гуру контролирует вас всех? Ты никогда не задумывался?

— Нет, — прошептал Чандрагупта.

— А я скажу, в чём дело. Некогда этот самовлюблённый человек явился ко мне в Паталипутру. Спросишь, отчего ему в Таксиле не сиделось? Всё просто. Пока у власти стоял Амбхирадж, нашего гуру Вишнугупту, ныне именуемого Чанакьей, такое положение вещей вполне устраивало, несмотря на то, что покойный царь, мир его праху, был куда более жестоким правителем по сравнению со мной. Однако любимого гуру он уважал, всячески награждал и поощрял, приблизив к себе и сделав своим первым советником. Когда же Таксилой овладел Александр, а затем его сменил Селевк Никатор, вместе с ними на завоёванные земли хлынуло огромное количество мудрецов из Греции. Именно они стали открывать здесь свои гурукулы, набирать учеников и преподавать заморскую мудрость местному населению. Их взяли во дворец царскими советниками, а некогда уважаемые брамины, включая Чанакью, остались не у дел и впали в нищету, так как Селевк их совершенно не собирался поддерживать. Стерпеть такое унижение от иноземного млеччхи было выше сил для того, кто привык к власти, богатству и всеобщему поклонению. Вишнугупта замыслил месть. Моими руками, естественно, поскольку противостоять Селевку после гибели Пора не смог бы больше никто. Однако бедой Чанакьи стало то, что он возомнил себя первым министром и в моём дворце. Просить он не собирался, поскольку при дворе у Амбхираджа привык повелевать, и эта привычка сослужила ему дурную службу. Итак, явившись в Магадху и усевшись на самое почётное место в собрании, с высокомерным видом он начал диктовать мне свои условия, распоряжаясь мной так, словно имел на то право. Он попытался контролировать меня, а я не поддался, поскольку всегда считал, что мудрецы, преследующие собственную выгоду и замыслившие личную месть, пользы Магадхе не принесут. Даже величайший мудрец с неординарным умом не имеет права распоряжаться решениями царя. Аматья Ракшас об этом знает. Вишнугупта, видимо, нет. Именно поэтому я решительно выставил Чанакью из сабхи, отказавшись от всех его предложений, включая нападение на Таксилу с целью изгнания оттуда македонцев. Тогда ачарья поклялся мне отомстить. Он сказал, что свергнет меня, а на моё место поставит того, кого выберет сам. Это война между мной и Чанакьей, Чандра, а ты просто оружие в этой войне. Он использует тебя, чтобы исполнить свою клятву — уничтожить меня и посадить другого царя на престол. Но не просто кого-то, а того, кто умён, обаятелен, способен расположить к себе многих, кто достаточно силён и смел, чтобы вести за собой армию. Кого полюбят люди, кто внушит им доверие. А если ещё и придумать сказку о безвинно пострадавшем принце из благородного сословия кшатриев, выставив меня демоном… А если ещё и позволить этому принцу близко подобраться ко мне, чтобы выяснить все мои слабости, то успех обеспечен! Ты как раз такой, Чандра. Ты подходишь ему. Ради этого он обманул тебя. Вспомни, что он делал с тобой, прежде чем ты захотел пойти и убить меня! Держал связанным и голодным в глуши, обливая водой, бросив твоё прекрасное тело на растерзание насекомым? Опаивал тебя ядовитыми травами, вызывающими иллюзии?

— Я видел змей в лесу… Сначала одну. Потом много! Учитель просил меня двигать головой в такт движениям самой первой змеи… Я слышал голос царицы Муры, требующей отмщения, видел своего отца и искалеченного Матсальдева. Так это были всего лишь видения? — внезапно осенило Чандрагупту.

— Разумеется. А теперь подумай: неужели это подходящие методы для человека, который заявляет, будто желает свободы и справедливости народу Бхараты? Вспомни хоть раз, разве я делал что-либо похожее с тобой?

— С другими делал, — упавшим голосом промолвил Чандрагупта. — Других убивал.

— Врагов? О да. Я способен быть очень жестоким с теми, кто становится мне поперёк дороги или тайно предаёт меня. Но учитель Чанакья утверждает, что он — твой друг, а ведёт себя как враг. Желая разрушить меня, он начинает с того, что разрушает тебя — того, кого называет своим учеником! Он, случайно, не рассказывал тебе историю о муравьях, подточивших корни дерева?

Чандрагупта вздрогнул.

— Вижу, что рассказал. Это его любимая история. Слышал от других, потому и знаю. Так вот, он вырастил из тебя такого огромного муравья для меня, понимаешь? Он не привёл армию под стены моего дворца. Он сначала извратил разум того, кто мне дорог, и прислал тебя сюда, чтобы нанести удар в спину. И только потом, когда я буду ослаблен твоим предательством, вне зависимости от того, выживу я или погибну, на моё царство нападут открыто. Вот методы твоего друга и учителя! А теперь, если твой разум хоть немного очистился от действия ядов, которыми тебя опаивали два месяца, задумайся сам над случившимся и сделай вывод: на чьей ты стороне. Даже если ты выберешь сторону Чанакьи, так и быть, я отпущу тебя и начну готовиться к войне. И мы встретимся лицом к лицу в бою. Это куда лучше, чем быть ядовитым муравьём сжирающим того, кто доверился тебе, пусть этот «кто-то», бесспорно, не добр к врагам и не безгрешен.

Чандрагупта сидел неподвижно, но Дхана Нанд видел, как у него дрожат губы.

— А ты… поможешь найти мою настоящую мать?

— Если бы ты рассказал, что ищешь её, когда я принял тебя на службу во дворец, я бы уже давно отыскал. Если она жива, конечно. Почему ты молчал?

— Я боялся тебя. Ты выглядел очень жестоким. Во время нашей первой встречи на моих глазах ты отгрыз палец своему старшему брату Панду!

— Великий Махадэв! Я, конечно, впадаю в бешенство и рублю врагов в битве, не щадя, но такого я никогда не делал! И за что же, по-твоему, я ему палец отгрыз?

— За то, что он покусился на золотую голову подаренной тебе статуи.

— Панду потерял палец много лет назад. Его змея укусила, потому что он был любопытным и лез, куда не следует. Он сам отсёк себе повреждённые фаланги указательного пальца ножом, чтобы яд не успел распространиться по телу. Если бы он этого не сделал, то умер бы. А вот кто вложил тебе в голову видения о том, как я отгрызаю ему палец, я, кажется, догадываюсь. Да, нам придётся потратить много времени, прежде чем зёрна будут отделены от плевел…

— А как же торговец луком, пытавшийся просить у тебя справедливости и жаловавшийся на трудную жизнь?

— Ты о ком? — заинтересовался Дхана Нанд.

— О том несчастном, кто бунт поднял в присутствии Дурдхары и множества свидетелей, а ты потом его живьём закопал в землю на глазах у престарелой матери, оставив бедную семью без средств к существованию.

— Даже с учётом яда и внушений Чанакьи, твои фантазии чересчур ужасны! — опешил Дхана Нанд. — С чего ты вообще вообразил такое?

— Стало быть, этого никогда не случалось? — с сомнением спросил юноша.

— Конечно, нет. Только безумный царь гнобит собственный народ. Подданные — это его сила. Если люди слабы и обездолены, то и государство долго не продержится. Земли такого царя вскоре завоюют сильные враги. Вне сомнений, людей надо держать в узде, но при этом не доводить до нищеты и отчаяния. Я собираю большие налоги с населения столицы, но все эти деньги идут на обустройство Паталипутры и на поддержку моей армии, без которой не обойтись, потому что, повторяю, у меня нет и никогда не было союзников, как и у моего отца! Я — царь-одиночка. Я не беру себе лишнего и не терплю воровства. Именно поэтому вся семья министра Сакаталы, допущенного мной к управлению казной и злоупотребившего ею, была брошена в темницу****. Ты что-нибудь слышал об этом?

— Нет, — Чандрагупта облизал пересохшие губы. — Ни разу.

— Лучше бы ачарья Чанакья рассказал тебе о Сакатале, которому он давно симпатизирует. И о том, действительно ли украденные моим бывшим министром деньги были потрачены на заключение мира с млеччхи, или мне стоит поискать значительную часть своего украденного богатства в лесу у твоего распрекрасного ачарьи? Готов поклясться Шивой, не с помощью благословений дэвов, а именно на эти средства Чанакья собирался купить себе армию, чтобы двинуть её против меня. Разумеется, поставив тебя во главе этого славного воинства. Ничего, вскоре я снова наведаюсь в ашрам твоего добродетельного гуру. Почти уверен, что половина пропавшего из моей казны золота обнаружится именно там!

Чандрагупта чувствовал, что ему всё тяжелее поднять взгляд на Дхана Нанда. Стыд и раскаяние вгрызались в его сердце. Как он мог довериться Чанакье и так опасно влипнуть? Но оставалось ещё много того, что его мучило, и он не мог смолчать.

— Смотрю, ты желаешь снова спросить? — взор Дхана Нанда обратился к задумчивому юноше.

— Да… Что случилось с твоим конём?

— С каким?

— С самым любимым. С Туфаном. Скажешь, и его не убивал?

Лицо Дхана Нанда помертвело.

— Не надо об этом.

— Надо! — воскликнул с горячностью Чандрагупта. — Я помню, как ты отсёк ему голову. Капли крови попали на моё лицо и руки… Я отмывался полдня, но мне всё казалось, что я чувствую его кровь на себе! Это тоже видение? Ложь?!

— Нет, правда.

— Зачем ты убил его?

— Потому что был идиотом! Все дают какие-то обеты: кшатрии, брамины! Вот я по молодости и глупости тоже дал обет, что снесу голову тому, кто сядет на этого коня! Мне было тогда всего шестнадцать. И мне показалось, что это удачная мысль: и коня не тронут, и меня, такого юного, уже бояться начнут. Откуда мне было знать, что тот тонконогий годовалый жеребёнок через пару лет станет моим настоящим другом, которому не страшно доверить сокровенное, и он не ударит в спину? Я делился с ним радостями и горестями, о которых не решался рассказать людям! Ни няня, ни аматья, ни даже моя сестра не видели меня настоящим ни разу… А с Туфаном я мог быть самим собой. Это конь знал все мои тайны, все мои слабости… Его грива впитала мои слёзы сомнений и гнева, его уши слышали то, о чём никто и никогда не узнает.

— И ты убил его? — задохнулся Чандрагупта.

— Не тебя же, дурачка, было убивать, — с болью промолвил Дхана Нанд. — Дурдхара решила проверить, насколько ты мне дорог, и обманом усадила тебя на Туфана. Если бы я не сделал ничего, моим словам никто и никогда бы больше не поверил. Немногого стоит царь, в чьи обеты вера утрачена. Тебя видели на спине Туфана не несколько десятков человек, а вся Паталипутра, по которой ты гордо прокатился. Я не мог нарушить клятву, данную много лет назад. Ты не представляешь, какой удар по моей репутации это бы нанесло! У меня был выбор: ты или Туфан. Но я точно знал, достав меч из ножен, что тебя убить не смогу, поэтому погиб он.

— Значит, из-за меня ты убил того, кто был тебе дороже всех?! — широко распахнул глаза Чандрагупта.

— Ошибаешься. Того, кто мне дороже всех, я не убил, — невесело усмехнувшись, отозвался Дхана Нанд. — Он сейчас в моей опочивальне сидит и задаёт мне всякие странные вопросы, а я отвечаю.

Внезапно Чандрагупта бросился вперёд и опрокинул ошеломлённого царя Магадхи на спину, улёгшись ему на грудь.

— Я глупец, — услышал с облегчением Нанда над своим ухом, невольно задержав дыхание в тот миг, когда волосы юноши невесомо коснулись его лица. — Позволил себе так сильно обмануться.

— Ну, Чанакья хитёр. На его уловки и не такие, как ты, попадались, — примирительно отозвался император, перебирая пряди волос своего подопечного, — однако мне придётся теперь наблюдать за тобой. Аматья Ракшас сказал: ещё ничего не кончено, у тебя будут возникать спонтанные попытки убить меня. Чанакье удалось изрядно отравить твой ум, и где-то в глубине твоей души по-прежнему живёт желание отправить меня к праотцам. И ты попытаешься сделать это ещё не раз.

— Тогда… прикончи меня! Ведь теперь я — твой враг! — с отчаянием выкрикнул Чандрагупта. — Если мой ум искалечен, стало быть, я опасен для тебя и Дурдхары. Сожги меня или утопи!

— Для Дурдхары вряд ли ты опасен… Тебе не внушили идею воспринимать её как врага, науськали лишь на меня. Кроме того, если так рассуждать, то сжигать и топить надо все окружающие меня царства, ибо никто в окрестностях Магадхи мне не союзник. Я живу во внешнем кольце враждебно настроенных царей и внутреннем кольце подлых придворных, однако я начинаю войну, и летят головы лишь тогда, когда не остаётся другого выхода. И если я могу прекрасно себя чувствовать в окружении враждебных государств и приближённых-предателей, то почему бы мне не потерпеть ещё одного опасного буяна в непосредственной близости от себя? — он лукаво подмигнул Чандрагупте. — Зато научусь быть бдительным, мне это пригодится, чтобы выжить. Люблю опасность. Она обостряет чувства, — добавил Дхана Нанд со странной улыбкой.

— Но если я однажды убью тебя, сам не понимая, что творю?! — разволновался Чандрагупта. — Если это всё же случится?!

— Не убьёшь.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Сегодня не смог, — ухмыльнулся Дхана Нанд, — значит, и завтра не сможешь. И послезавтра. Я позабочусь об этом. Ладно! Хватит о плохом. Давай днём пригласим в мои покои брамина-астролога, пусть составит гороскоп благоприятных дат для свадьбы, чтобы ты мог сочетаться браком с моей сестрой…

— Нет! Прошу! — Чандрагупта вдруг истово сложил руки перед грудью. — Не выдавай Дурдхару за меня!

— Но между вами вроде что-то стало налаживаться перед тем, как ты исчез? — удивился Дхана Нанд. — И потом сестра просила об этом меня, и я дал слово! Кроме того, при одной мысли о том, чтобы выдать её за Селевка или за одного из ненавидящих меня царей, внутри всё переворачивается. Пусть лучше это будешь ты. Я уверен, ты сможешь защитить и её, и всю Магадху, когда наступит подходящее время.

Чандрагупта покраснел и потупился. Дхана Нанд смотрел на него и видел, что душой юноши овладели некие чувства, о которых ему ничего не известно.

— Почему молчишь? Тебе не нравится мысль о женитьбе на особе царской крови? — он всё ещё не понимал, в чём дело. — Станешь частью династии Нандов, и даже я наше родство не смогу оспорить.

— Но мне это всё действительно не нравится, — медленно ответил юноша, как-то странно поглядывая на него, отчего по коже императора побежали мурашки.

— Давай, говори! — он внимательно взглянул в лицо Чандрагупте. — Я слушаю. Объясни, почему ты не хочешь породниться со мной?

— Потому что, — запинаясь, начал Чандрагупта, — есть кое-что… И это являлось мне в видениях там, когда я стоял во мраке… в лесу… Среди видений с умирающим отцом и искалеченным Матсальдевом мне являлись и другие… образы. Думаю, если бы не они, мой разум был бы сломлен окончательно, и я бы сейчас даже не услышал твоих слов. Обезумел бы навсегда, наверное.

— И что это за видения, спасшие тебя? — с удивлением спросил Дхана Нанд.

Вместо ответа Чандра медленно стянул с плеч накидку и аккуратно обернул ею бёдра махараджа к великому изумлению последнего.

— О том, что на самом деле я желаю быть не с Дурдхарой, а кое с кем другим… Помнишь, несколько лун тому назад ты спросил, чего я желаю, но я сам не знал ответа, и мой отказ загадывать желание обидел тебя? Я попрошу сейчас: то, что обернула моя уттарья, пусть принадлежит мне, если император разрешит…

Он не договорил. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Дхана Нанд позволил обёрнутой второпях накидке соскользнуть с бёдер.

— Император, несомненно, разрешит, — хрипло прошептал Нанда. — Император ждал тебя здесь с тех пор, как в сабхе на глазах у всех подарил золотой браслет, открывающий вход в его опочивальню.

***

За окнами, украшенными деревянными узорами, понемногу занималось утро. По царскому приказу служанки принесли тёплую воду для омовения с лепестками роз, изготовили в ступке целебные толчёные листья и положили на край ложа полосы чистой ткани для перевязки ран, но Дхана Нанд запретил кому-либо приближаться к Чандрагупте, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд от няни, явившейся помочь.

— Собираетесь сами возиться с этим мальчишкой весь день? — фыркнула та, с неприкрытой ненавистью глядя на Чандрагупту. — С тем, кто чуть не убил вас и ещё попытается убить? А тем временем, в царском собрании вас ждут!

— Прикажи аматье распустить всех. Скажи, что я болен. И… уйди, прошу, — только и сказал Дхана Нанд, замечая в глазах пожилой женщины горький упрёк.

— Как прикажете.

Она ушла.

Дхана Нанд взглядом указал Чандрагупте на чан для омовений, стоящий в углу опочивальни, и взялся за кувшин с водой.

— Тебе надо ополоснуться, потом я перевяжу твои раны. И только после этого будет всё, о чём ты меня просил.

С невероятной прытью, которой невозможно было ожидать от человека, подвергавшегося много дней подряд изощрённым пыткам, Чандрагупта забрался на указанное место. Дхана Нанд начал медленно лить воду на его пышные чёрные волосы. Чандра вздрогнул, но удержался от вскрика.

— Больно?

— Нет, — сквозь сжатые зубы солгал юноша.

— Знаю, что больно. Можешь не притворяться. Но это ещё что! Куда сильнее саднит, если принимать омовение после того, как тебя плетью исполосовали.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! — испуганно воззрился на него Чандрагупта. — Тебя ведь никто и никогда не мог ударить плетью! Не посмели бы!

Дхана Нанд ничего не ответил, лишь продолжал лить воду.

— Кто мог тебя бить? Когда? — заволновался Чандрагупта.

— Со мной много чего случалось, всего и не расскажешь за одну ночь. Когда-нибудь потом. Сиди уж, сиди.

— Нет! Расскажи сегодня! — настаивал юноша.

— Меня самолично отец отходил по спине. Мне тогда пятнадцать было.

— За что?!

— А чтобы я знал, что предательство тех, кому всецело доверяешь, в тысячу раз больнее кровоточащей спины. Оно разрывает душу на части. Отец хотел, чтобы я запомнил на всю жизнь: царь не имеет права быть слабым и доверять кому-то. Только себе. И сын, и отец, и жена, и мать могут предать. А уж подданные — тем более.

— Тогда почему ты доверился мне? — удивился Чандрагупта.

— Не знаю.

Дхана Нанд не лгал. Он действительно не знал причин.

***

Чистые полосы ткани ложатся поверх израненных запястий, окутывая их собой и принося облегчение, а потом — Чандрагупта не верит глазам — унизанные драгоценными браслетами руки царя касаются его лодыжек и так же мягко наносят толчёные листья на припухшие места, осторожно обёртывая их повязками.

Невероятные зеленовато-серебристые глаза, подведённые каджалом, смотрят на него снизу вверх.

— Теперь ложись, — слышит Чандрагупта и покорно опускается на спину.

Дхана Нанд забирается на ложе следом, раздевается донага и склоняется над ним, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Смотрит на него так, что жар вспыхивает во всём теле.

_«Как прикасаться к тому, кто весь изранен?»_  
Дхана Нанд с трепетом разглядывает гибкое тело юноши, раскинувшееся на его постели.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём попросил? — спрашивает царь Магадхи, видя смущение и страх в лице того, кто не так давно, осмелев, попросил его ласки в награду. — Как ты предполагаешь, что я должен сейчас сделать с тобой?

Щёки парня заливаются густой краской, и даже смуглая кожа не скрывает этого румянца.

Украшенная перстнями рука медленно проводит по его бедру, скользит к паху, слегка прикасается, трогая кончиками пальцев, а затем уверенно обхватывает его и начинает ритмично двигаться, вырывая из горла долгий стон.

— Ты сейчас твёрд, как бриллиант, украденный тобой из моего трона, — дразнящим тоном выдыхает Дхана Нанд, не прерывая ласк. — Ты всегда становишься таким, думая обо мне?

Чандрагупта умоляюще смотрит на него, не в силах вымолвить и слова, ибо наслаждение слишком велико.

— Мне любопытно. Как часто ты мечтал обо мне до того, как осмелился попросить? Скажи.

— Ты снился мне, — сквозь срывающиеся стоны шепчет Чандра, — и я просыпался… влажным.

— Это понятно, — на губах царя бродит довольная улыбка, — но с каких пор?

— С того дня, как мне удалось расплавить воскового льва, а ты меня обнял… это случалось почти каждую ночь. Мне было стыдно. И страшно!

— Напрасно боялся, — движения руки постепенно ускоряются, и Чандрагупта уже не может спокойно лежать. Его тело начинает извиваться, пальцы сжимают простыни, он подаётся навстречу ласкающей его ладони. — А теперь скажи: сколько дэви могут похвастать тем, что обладали тем же сокровищем до меня? Или то были юноши?

— Никто, — гортанное эхо отражается от потолка опочивальни. — Никто…

«Я подозревал это!» — мелькает в мыслях царя.

Дхана Нанд смотрит на него с улыбкой и терпеливо ждёт, пока волны наслаждения утихнут, а дыхание юноши успокоится. Затем берёт кусок узорчатого шёлка и заботливо отирает живот своего прекрасного обольстителя. Ложится на бок рядом с ним лицом к лицу.

— Так почему ты выбрал меня? — вполголоса спрашивает он, поглаживая его по щеке. — Чудо моё… Не познав ни женской ласки, ни тайных утех со сверстниками, пришёл и попросил любви того, кто на десяток лет старше тебя. Ты невинен, как моя сестра. Возможно, даже ещё невиннее. Что же мне делать дальше с тем, кому неведомо искусство Камадэва?

Чандрагупта блаженно улыбается, глядя на него:

— Научи меня. Я способный.

— Мне ли не знать твои способности! — смеётся царь Магадхи, потом его смех умолкает. — Чего ты только ни делал, чтобы удивить меня! Воровал мои драгоценности, уводил любимого коня, тайком проникал в мою библиотеку, сражался с теми, кто намного сильнее, помогал унизить Селевка, ломился через дикий лес в Пиппаливан за портретом царской семьи, разыгрывал утопление в водопаде, чуть не стал заговорщиком, заставил мою сестру, желавшую твоей смерти, влюбиться в тебя… Всего и не перечесть!

Он приближает своё лицо к лицу Чандрагупты и очень осторожно, притянув его за шею, касается его губ. Забавно ощущать новое смущение юноши, и то, как он поначалу не понимает, что надо делать, но наконец раскрывается перед ним, будто белый бутон розы, некогда сложенный с великой преданностью и любовью к царским стопам.

Чандрагупта осторожно пробует своим языком его язык и дёсны, смелеет, издаёт соблазнительный всхлип и начинает отвечать на поцелуй жадно и самозабвенно, неумело, но так горячо… Страсть вспыхивает, сжигая Дхана Нанда. Не выдержав, он берёт руку Чандры и кладёт себе меж бёдер, чтобы дать ощутить ему своё желание. Его охотно обнимают ладонью, начиная ласкать.

— А ты правда способный! — удивлённо признаёт Дхана Нанд, чувствуя, как робкие движения постепенно сменяются всё более уверенными. Удовольствие перехлёстывает, как волна через борт тонущей лодки. Он почти не может говорить, его не хватает надолго, как и в тех необыкновенных, сладких снах. Изливаясь блаженством, он не сдерживает крик и не отрывает глаз от восторженного лица Чандрагупты.

— Теперь моя очередь, — руки, подарившие ему наслаждение, промокают их обоих полоской мягкой ткани. — Ты не спал из-за меня всю ночь. Отдохни, — слышит Дхана Нанд шёпот юноши над своим ухом.

Так хорошо, что можно, наконец, привлечь его к себе и крепко прижать к своей груди. И он не будет лягаться, кусаться и кричать о мести. Миновала беда… До поры — миновала.

— Ты тоже поспи. Обещай не убивать меня до вечера. Я остался без завтрака, но обед и ужин пропустить не могу, иначе няня обидится. Отомсти мне после ужина.

— Договорились.

Шутка совсем не смешная, но она заставляет их обоих уснуть в неурочный час, улыбаясь и не размыкая объятий.

***

_Дхана Нанд знал, что его сны всегда сбываются. Когда-то ему приснилось, что однажды он станет императором — и ведь стал. Потом увидел во сне, как кто-то вторгается в его жизнь, и на другой день встретил прекрасного юношу, ставшего одновременно его рабом и господином. И вот теперь ему привиделось, будто этот юноша подарит ему невиданное счастье, но в то же время станет величайшей угрозой, нависшей над ним. Так и случилось._

Не страшно. Он любит опасность. А заниматься любовью со своей возможной будущей смертью — самое возбуждающее на свете занятие!

— Чандра, — шепчет он сквозь сон, имея в виду вовсе не побледневшую и ушедшую за горизонт луну.

_«Я победил, а ты сдался»_, — улыбается ему во сне тот, кого недоверчивый царь ближе всех подпустил к себе, кому открыл настежь двери сердца, забыв строгие предостережения отца.

И пусть однажды этот юноша станет причиной его смерти, как и предсказывал Махападма, но Дхана Нанд сейчас не верит в смерть. Он знает, что истинная любовь способна обезоружить даже Ямараджа. Она никогда не умирает.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
* История с восковым львом, присланным императору Дхана Нанду и расплавленным Чандрагуптой, упоминается в прозаическом сочинении XVII в. «Mudraraksasanatakakatha», принадлежавшем перу Махадевы. Об этой истории также упоминается в статье Г.М. Бонгард-Левина «Индийский брахман Чанакья в античной традиции» в журнале «Вестник древней истории» (выпуск 1, Москва, 1982). «К Нандам доставили в клетку фигуру льва из воска, но сделанную так искусно, что лев казался живым и даже двигался с помощью механизма. (Никто не догадывался об этой хитрости). Перед всеми была поставлена задача: не трогая клетки, выпустить льва. Только Чандрагупта догадался, что лев восковой, и спалил его нагретыми железными прутьями. Хитрость Чандрагупты стала важным событием в его карьере».

** Другое название растения — можжевельник.

*** Автор не обнаружил никаких сведений о том, что Дхана Нанд или Махападма (Падма Нанд) когда-либо проводили раджасуя-ягью, однако аматья Ракшас в сериале называет своего господина «самрадж».

**** Подробнее история о Сакатале изложена здесь: Rice, B. Lewis (1889), Inscriptions at Sravana Belgola: a chief seat of the Jains, Bangalore: Mysore Govt. Central Press.  
Краткая версия: «У Дхана Нанда было четыре министра — Банду, Субанду, Кубера и Сакатала, который опустошил сокровищницу Дханы Нанды для покупки мира у иноземных захватчиков, за что был наказан королем. Тот бросил Сакаталу в темницу вместе с семьёй, давая им ежедневно лишь горстку зерна и немного воды. Вся семья Сакаталы погибла от голода. Сакатала разыскал Чанакью, чтобы тот отомстил Дхана Нанду, прекратив его правление».


End file.
